


Death and death

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Антропоморфные Персонификации разных миров обычно довольно заняты, и у них редко выдается возможность встретиться друг с другом.





	

Свет мира, в который ступил Смерть, разительно отличался от привычного ему, медлительного и ленивого, света Плоского Мира. Солнечные лучи этой вселенной будто торопились залить поле со слегка пожелтевшей, пригнувшейся к земле травой — разница была словно между юным подмастерьем, вприпрыжку спешащим поглощать знания, и профессионалом, степенно шагающим в собственную мастерскую. 

Помимо травы поле могло похвастать такими примечательными элементами, как голодные вороны, лакомящие мертвечиной, и собственно мертвечина — в довольно большом количестве. Среди тел торопливо ступала фигура в низко надвинутом капюшоне — ткань реальности взволнованно подрагивала вокруг нее. 

Смерть ощутил нечто, отдаленно напоминающее волнение. Антропоморфные Персонификации разных миров обычно довольно заняты, и у них редко выдается возможность встретиться друг с другом.

— ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ ВАС, — вежливо сказал Смерть, и его голос прокатился по полю шорохом погребальных покрывал.

Фигура остановилась. Под капюшоном блеснули яркие точки, похожие на далекие звезды. Потом капюшон слегка опустился в скупом знаке приветствия.

— ВЫ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, СПЕШИТЕ, — вежливо сказал Смерть. 

— _Да,_ — прошелестел бесплотный голос из-под капюшона. Несмотря на бесплотность, в нем, однако, отлично угадывалась усталость. — _Музыканты уже начали играть._

Смерть понимающе вздохнул.

— АРИСТОКРАТЫ, Я ПОЛАГАЮ? ОНИ ЛЮБЯТ ОБСТАВЛЯТЬ УБИЙСТВА С МУЗЫКОЙ.

— _Да,_ — снова согласился собеседник. — _У вас тоже выдался тяжелый месяц?_

Смерть никогда не задумывался о том, есть ли среди других смертей какие-то показатели, которых принято было достигать. Он ответил с некоторой неуверенностью:

— В ЭТОМ МЕСЯЦЕ Я ЛИЧНО ЗАБРАЛ БОЛЬШЕ ДЮЖИНЫ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ДУШ, — Смерть ощутил потребность проявить ответное любопытство. — А ЧТО НАСЧЕТ ВАС?

Ответом ему был тяжкий вздох, от которого трава на поле грустно пожухла.

— _Только что была тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестая._

— В ЭТОМ МИРЕ, ПОХОЖЕ, ЧАСТО УМИРАЮТ, — посочувствовал Смерть.

— _Я всего лишь Неведомый. Территория моей юрисдикции — Семь королевств,_ — до Смерти донесся еще один тяжкий вздох. — _А теперь, простите, я очень спешу. Жених с невестой уже покинули залу._

Неведомый заскользил по полю, не касаясь земли. Смерть проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Как бы ни было сильно в нем желание найти Антропоморфные Персонификации, отвечающие за другие регионы, он пришел в этот мир с определенной целью.

Ткань реальности послушно откликнулась на его прикосновение, и Смерть пошел на зов, ощущающийся, как далекий свет свечи в темной комнате. Он следовал за ним, пока пространство вокруг не изменилось и Смерть не оказался в уютной комнате, полной книг. 

За столом сидели двое, оживленно переговариваясь. Смерть сразу ощутил, что один из них являлся воплощением всех смертей, вершивших свою жатву в этом мире; второй был старым другом, за которым Смерть и пришел. 

— ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, ГОСПОДА, — неловко сказал Смерть.

Беседа прервалась, и люди посмотрели на него, один — с улыбкой, которая заставила его глаза залучиться морщинками, другой — любопытно прищурившись и огладив ладонью седеющую бороду.

— ВЫ НЕМНОГО ЗАДЕРЖАЛИСЬ В ГОСТЯХ, СЭР, — пояснил Смерть. — НАМ ПОРА.


End file.
